Buddy Holly Recording Sessions
1949 ? ?, 1949 3315, 36th Street, Lubbock, TX (Buddy Holley makes his first recording singing the Hank Snow song "My Two-Timin' Woman" into a wire recorder at his home) 1952 Late ?, 1952 3315, 36th Street, Lubbock, TX (Bob Montgomery on acoustic guitar and Buddy on mandolin make home recordings of the Pee Wee King/Redd Stewart composition "Take These Shackles From My Heart" & Bill Monroe's "I'll Just Pretend") 1953 Early ?, 1953 3315, 36th Street, Lubbock, TX (with both Bob & Buddy on vocals & acoustic guitar, they make a home recording of Rupert Jones's "Footprints In The Snow") November 10, 1953 KDAV Radio Station, Lubbock, TX (Buddy and Jack Neal make acetate recordings of Neal's compositions "I Saw The Moon Cry Last Night" & "I Hear The Lord Callin' For Me" at KDAV radio at 6602 Quirt Avenue, Lubbock. Jack sings the vocals and both play guitars. 1954 Late 1954/April 1955 Nesman Recording Studio, Wichita Falls, TX (prob. two or more sessions, with Buddy & Bob Montgomery on vocals & guitars, Sonny Curtis on fiddle & Don Guess on string bass recording Montgomery's compositions "Gotta Get Near Me Blues" (with Don Guess on steel guitar & Larry Welborn on string bass), (co-written with Guess) "Flower Of My Heart" (with Don Guess on steel guitar & Larry Welborn on string bass), "Door To My Heart", "Soft Place In My Heart" & (co-written with Buddy) "I Gambled My Heart"). Norman Petty and the Fireballs (George Tomsco, lead guitar, Stan Lark, bass, Keith McCormick, rhythm guitar, Lyn Bailey, bass, and Doug Roberts, drums) overdubbed additional instruments on June 10, 1963 at Norman Petty Studios, Clovis, New Mexico. 1955 ? ?, 1955 KLLL Radio Station, Lubbock, TX (Buddy recorded his favorite Elvis song, the Stan Kesler/Charlie Feather's song "I Forgot To Remember To Forget") in the station's Suite 2001 at the Great Plains Building. It's unknown who else played on the acetate disc, which survives, however it has several deep scratches on it which run from the center hole to the edge so it cannot be played. This was supposedly done by Buddy because he disliked it so much or because he thought broadcast of it would violate his Decca contract) Circa ?, 1955 Lubbock, TX (with Sonny Curtis on vocals & acoustic guitar, Buddy on electric guitar & Larry Welborn on string bass, recording Curtis's "Have You Heard The Latest", "There's A Heartbreak In Stone", "This Bottle" & Don Guess's "Queen Of The Ballroom") Circa ?, 1955 KSEL Radio Station, Lubbock, TX (with Ben Hall on vocals, Buddy on acoustic guitar, Sonny Curtis on fiddle, Weldon Myrick on steel guitar & Dena Hall on string bass recording Ben Hall's "All From Loving You") June 7, 1955 KDAV Radio Station, Lubbock, TX (with Ben Hall on vocals, Buddy on acoustic guitar, Sonny Curtis on fiddle, Weldon Myrick on steel guitar & Dena Hall on string bass recording Ben Hall's "Rose Of Monterey") Circa ?, 1955 Lubbock, TX (with Buddy & Bob Montgomery on vocals & guitars, recording their composition "Gotta Roll", an alternate version of "Down The Line") Mid ?, 1955 Nesman Recording Studio, Wichita Falls, TX (with Buddy on vocals & electric lead guitar, Bob Montgomery on acoustic guitar, Larry Welborn on string bass recording Arthur Gunter's "Baby, Let's Play House" & "Down The Line" with Bob duetting) June 7, 1955 Nesman Recording Studio, Wichita Falls, TX (with Sonny Curtis on vocals & electric lead guitar, Buddy on acoustic guitars, Larry Welborn on string bass & Jerry Allison on drums they recorded Curtis's "Because You Love Me" & Autry Inmans's "I'll Miss My Heart" and with Buddy & Bob Montgomery on vocals & guitars, Larry Welborn on string bass & Jerry Allison on drums they also recorded Montgomery's "You And I Are Through" & "Down The Line", (co-written by Montgomery & Buddy) August ?, 1955 KDAV Radio Station, Lubbock, TX (with Buddy & Bob Montgomery on vocals & guitars, Sonny Curtis on fiddle, Don Guess on string bass, recording Montgomery's "You And I Are Through", "Soft Place In My Heart", "Memories", "Baby It's Love" (co-written with Ella Holley) & Don Guess's "Queen Of The Ballroom") Late ?, 1955 Nesman Recording Studio, Wichita Falls, TX (with Buddy on vocals & accoustic guitar, Sonny Curtis on lead guitar, Don Guess on string bass & Jerry Allison on drums recording Buddy's compositions "Moonlight Baby", "I Guess I Was A Fool", (co-written with Parrish) "Don't Come Back Knockin'" & (possibly) "Changin' All Those Changes") December 2, 1955 Talent scout Eddie Crandall (Marty Robbins' agent) sends a letter to Dave "Pappy" Stone (Dave Pinkston), owner of KDAV radio, about Buddy. It says, "Dave, I'm very confident that I can do something as far as getting Buddy Holley a recording contract. It may not be a major one, but even a small one would be beneficial…. Col. Parker suggested I try and help Buddy as he's pretty well tied up…Marty Robbins also thinks Buddy has what it takes. So, all we can do is try…". December 7, 1955 Nesman Recording Studio, Wichita Falls, TX (with Buddy on vocals & accoustic guitar, Sonny Curtis on electric lead guitar, Don Guess on string bass & Jerry Allison on drums recording Buddy's "I Guess I Was A Fool", Don Guess's "Moonlight Baby" & two songs Buddy co-wrote with Sue Parrish) "Don't Come Back Knockin'" & "Love Me"). These were the four acetates sent to U.S. Decca in response to a telegram from Eddie Crandall to Dave Stone that said, "Have Buddy Holly cut 4 original songs on ascetate (sic). Dont change his style at all. Get these to me soon as possible air mail special. Eddie Crandall 319 7 Ave North") 1956 January 26, 1956 Bradley's Barn Studio A, Nashville, TN (Buddy Holly on vocals, Sonny Curtis on electric lead guitar, Grady Martin on acoustic rhythm guitar, Don Guess on string bass & Doug Kirkham on percussion recording "Love Me" (Buddy Holly/Sue Parrish), "Don't Come Back Knockin'" (Buddy Holly/Sue Parrish), "Midnight Shift" (Earl Lee and Jimmie Ainsworth, which was in fact two pen names for Luke McDaniels) & "Blue Days Black Nights" (Ben Hall). They record under the name Buddy Holley and the Two Tunes) February ?, 1956 Norman Petty Studio, Clovis, NM (Buddy Holly on vocals & guitars, Sonny Curtis on acoustic & electric lead guitar, Don Guess on string bass & Jerry Allison on drums recording Holly's "Baby Won't You Come Out Tonight" & "I Guess I Was Just A Fool") April ?, 1956 Norman Petty Studio, Clovis, NM (Buddy Holly on vocals & guitars, Sonny Curtis on acoustic & electric lead guitar, Don Guess on string bass & Jerry Allison on drums record the demos Holly's "Changing All Those Changes", "Because I Love You", "I'm Gonna Set My Foot Down" & "Rock-A-Bye-Rock" & Ben Hall/Weldon Myrick's "It's Not My Fault") July 22, 1956 Bradley's Barn Studio A, Nashville, TN (Buddy Holly on vocals & guitars, Sonny Curtis on acoustic & electric lead guitar, Don Guess on string bass & Jerry Allison on drums recording "Rock Around With Ollie Vee" (Sonny Curtis), Holly's "I'm Changing' All Those Changes", "That'll Be The Day" (Allison-Holly-Petty) "Girl On My Mind" (Don Guess) & "Ting-A-Ling" (Ahmet Ertegun). Grady Martin played guitar on a couple of tracks) November 15, 1956 Music Row Bradley's Studio A, Nashville, TN (Buddy Holly on vocals, Harold Bradley on guitar, Grady Martin on electric lead guitar, Don Guess on string bass, Floyd Cramer on piano (except "Rock Around With Ollie Vee"), E.R. "Dutch" McMillin on alto saxophone & Farris Coursey on drums recording "Rock Around With Ollie Vee" (Sonny Curtis), "Modern Don Juan" (Jack Neal/Don Guess) & "You're My One Desire" (Don Guess) Late November/Early December 1956 1926, 19th Street, Lubbock, TX (Buddy Holly on vocals & guitar, (possibly) Don Guess on string bass & Jerry Allison on drums. Home Recording of "Gone" (Rogers) & "Have You Ever Been Lonely" (De Rose-Brown) Late November/Early December 1956 1926, 19th Street, Lubbock, TX (Buddy Holly on vocals & guitar, (possibly) Don Guess on string bass & Jerry Allison on drums, recording "Brown Eyed Handsome Man" (Chuck Berry), "Good Rockin’ Tonight" (Roy Brown), "Rip It Up" (John Marascalco/Robert Blackwell), "Blue Monday" (Antoine Domino/Dave Bartholomew), "Honky Tonk" (Bill Doggett, Beresford Shepard, Billy Butler, Clifford Scott), "Blue Suede Shoes" (Carl Perkins), "Shake, Rattle And Roll" (Charles Calhoun), "Bo Diddley" (Ellas Bates McDaniel), "Ain't Got No Home" (Clarence "Frogman" Henry) & "Rockin'" (Ella Holley or Buddy Holly). All were recorded in this order either in Buddy Holly’s home, Larry Holley’s garage, the Venture Studio, 1926 19th St., Lubbock, Texas, or Petty’s Nor Va Jak Studio in Clovis, New Mexico according to whatever source you listen to. Possible they were recorded at Buddy’s home and then taken to Venture for copying purposes. December ?, 1956/January ?, 1957 Norman Petty Studio, Clovis, NM (Buddy Holly on vocals & guitars, Larry Holley on acoustic guitar, Larry Welborn on string bass & Jerry Allison on drums recording Chuck Berry's "Brown Eyed Handsome Man" & McDaniel's "Bo Diddley") 1957 Thurs. 2/21/57 GO BOY GO (Floyd Wilson) GONE (Smokey Rogers) Both were recorded at radio station KDAV. Gary Dale (Tollett) was the singer. Buddy played guitar and Jerry Allison played drums. Ramona Tollett, June Clark and Nikki Sullivan sang background vocals. Sun.2/24/57 I’M LOOKIN’ FOR SOMEONE TO LOVE (AKA "I'm Looking For Someone To Love") (Buddy Holly/Norman Petty) Recorded in Clovis, New Mexico at Norman Petty’s Nor Va Jak Studio. Musicians were Buddy and Niki Sullivan on guitar, Larry Welborn on bass and Jerry "J.I." Allison on drums. The Picks added background harmonies on 10/11-12-13/57. Released on 5/27/57-S, 11/57-A, 69-S, and 73-S. S-M 2/24-25/57 THAT’LL BE THE DAY (Buddy Holly/Jerry "J.I." Allison/Norman Petty) (As part of a contract deal, Norman Petty was given songwriting credit on several of Buddy’s compositions. Whether he contributed anything is unknown. It’s doubtful on this song, it was written before their association. Norman was a musician/record producer and did write songs on his own, so he might have contributed some small part, i.e. chord change, lyric change, etc., to some of the songs.) Recorded in Clovis, New Mexico at Norman Petty’s Nor Va Jak Studio; the recording was started on the 24th and finished after 3am on the 25th. They did two takes. The musicians were Buddy on lead guitar, Niki Sullivan on guitar, Larry Welborn on bass and Jerry "J.I." Allison on drums. Also Niki sang background with June Clark and Gary and Ramona Tollett. Niki was a distant cousin to Buddy, although neither of them knew it at the time. He became a Cricket and then left because of the rough touring and formed his own band, "The Hollyhawks". The background singers were recorded at the same time as the instruments instead of overdubbing later. The demo was sent to Peer Southern Organization Publishing in New York, which gave it to Bob Thiele at Brunswick Records, a subsidiary of Decca. He liked it so much he used the demo as the master and released it as a single on 5/27/57. Released on 11/57-A, 4/58-A, 3/59-A, 69-S, 73-S. Fri. 3/1/57 GO BOY GO (Floyd Wilson) GONE (Smokey Rogers) THE GOLDEN ROCKET (C. E. "Hank" Snow) I OVERLOOKED AN ORCHID (Carl Story/S. Lyn/Arthur Q. Smith) Buddy plays guitar on vocal recordings by Gary Dale (Tollett). Also playing were Jerry Allison on drums and Ramona Tollett, June Clark and Nikki Sullivan on backing vocals. All the songs were released and bootlegged in 6/95-A. Tues.3/12/57 LAST NIGHT (Joe B. Mauldin/Buddy Holly/Norman Petty) Released in 3/58-A. The Picks overdubbed background vocals on 10/12 & 14/57. MAYBE BABY (Charles Hardin/Norman Petty) Buddy claimed that his mother, Ella Holley and bassist, Joe B. Mauldin contributed to the writing of this song. According to his mother, she was writing a different song called "Maybe Baby" and Buddy saw it and asked what it was. Ella told him she was in the middle of a song she was writing called "Maybe Baby". Buddy took the title and wrote his own song. The Picks added background vocals on 2/3/66. Released in 2/81-A. This is a "cha cha" version, not the single version. Both songs were recorded as demos in Clovis, New Mexico. The musicians were Buddy and Niki Sullivan on guitar and vocals (Nikki on harmony), Joe B. Mauldin on bass and J. I. Allison on drums. The Picks added background vocals. Both were bootlegged in 6/95-A. ON MY MIND AGAIN (Dean Beard/Slim Willett/Ray Doggett) VIVA LA MATADOR (Billy Walker) Buddy plays guitar on recording by Billy Walker(vocals) at Clovis, New Mexico after he finishes his own recording session. Joe B. Mauldin and Jerry Allison play also. The Bowman Brothers sing backing vocals. Both songs were released in 1957. Mon.4/8/57 MAILMAN BRING ME NO MORE BLUES (Ruth Roberts/Bill Katz, Stanley Clayton) (Stanley Clayton was in fact Bob Thiele, Brunswick A&R; man.) This was a demo done in 3 takes. Vi Petty played piano. Released on 6/20/57-S, 3/58-A. Echo was dubbed onto the vocal on 10/61. WORDS OF LOVE (Buddy Holly) This was another demo recording. It was Buddy’s first venture into vocal and guitar overdubbing. Two versions were recorded. One had Norman Petty playing organ. It wasn’t released. Coral Records, another subsidiary of Decca, released this about the same time as "That’ll Be The Day" with Buddy listed as a solo performer. Released on 6/20/57-S, 3/58-A. It was bootlegged in 6/95-A. Both songs were recorded at Norman Petty’s Nor Va Jak Studio in Clovis, New Mexico. Buddy on guitar, Joe Mauldin on bass and Jerry Allison on drums. UNK/57 "CRICKETS ON THE PORCH" A home color movie is shot of Niki Sullivan, Joe Mauldin, Jerry Allison and Buddy standing on a porch and then walking down the steps of a private home. The house number has three digits so it is probably not Buddy’s and is likely to be Jerry’s home, especially in that Jerry’s brother, James, had a movie camera. The boys appear to be modeling their new outfits, which are dark suits with ties. Buddy doesn’t have his tie on, however. The movie is shown in the film, "The Real Buddy Holly Story". 4 or 5/57 A WHOLE LOTTA LOVIN' (AKA "Whole Lotta Love") (Jim Robinson/Jack Huddle/Norman Petty) (3 versions). IT’S A WONDERFUL FEELING (Jim Robinson/Norman Petty/Jack Huddle) Buddy plays guitar in a recording session for Jim Robinson (vocals). Jerry Allison plays percussion, Vi Petty plays piano, UNK on bass, the Bowman Brothers and the Roses do backing vocals. Both songs were released and bootlegged in 6/95-A. STARLIGHT (Jack Huddle/Jim Robinson/Norman Petty) BELIEVE ME (Jim Robinson/Norman Petty) Buddy plays guitar in a recording session for Jack Huddle (vocals). Also playing are Jerry Allison on drums, UNK on bass and the Bowman Brothers on backing vocals. Released in 1957 and 1984 ("The Clovis Sessions") and bootlegged in 6/95-A. BY THE MISSION WALL (Ken Cline) Buddy plays guitar in a recording session for Fred Crawford (vocals). Also playing are Jerry Allison on drums, Joe B. Mauldin on bass and the Bowman Brothers on backing vocals. Released in 1957 and bootlegged in 6/95-A 4/57 or 12/57 MONA (Ellas McDaniel) This song was found on a bootleg. It was included with "Send Me Some Lovin’" I don’t know if it was recorded on that day or not. Buddy used the rhythm and chord pattern for "Not Fade Away" later. A rehearsal take and Takes 1, 2, a false start and Take 3 were bootlegged in 6/95-A. Mon.5/27/57 NOT FADE AWAY (Charles Hardin Holly/Norman Petty) or (Buddy Holly/Jerry "J.I." Allison) Written for the Everly Brothers, Buddy recorded this as a demo for them. Jerry plays on a cardboard box. The original background vocals were by Buddy, Jerry and Niki Sullivan. The Picks overdubbed background harmonies on 10/12,13,14/57. Another source gives the recording date as 5/29/57. Released on 10/27/57, 11/57-A and 4/27/64-S. Take 1 and a false start were bootlegged in 6/95-A. EVERYDAY (Charles Hardin Holly/Norman Petty) Another demo recording. Buddy on acoustic guitar, Joe Mauldin on bass, Vi Petty played a Celeste (a keyboarded xylophone) for the lead and Jerry, "J.I.", slaps his knees instead of playing his drum set. Most sources say that Norman Petty played the Celeste, but Vi demonstrated it at the end of the film, "The Real Buddy Holly Story". The Picks added background harmonies on 6/29/84. It was released on 9/20/57, 3/58-S and 3/59-A. Pre-recording talk by Buddy from the master tape is heard in "The Real Buddy Holly Story" film released in 1987. Both songs were recorded at Norman Petty’s Nor Va Jak Studios in Clovis, New Mexico. 6/UNK/57 READY TEDDY (Robert A. "Bumps" Blackwell/John Marascalco) Vi Petty on piano. Released in 3/58-A. VALLEY OF TEARS (Antoine Domino/Dave Bartholomew) Released in 3/58-A and 9/61-S. Norman Petty plays his Baldwin electric organ and Vi Petty plays piano. TELL ME HOW (Charles Hardin Holly/Jerry "J.I." Allison/Norman Petty) Inspired by a guitar riff played by Niki Sullivan; this was recorded at Petty’s Clovis, New Mexico studio with Norman Petty on the Baldwin organ. The Picks added vocal backgrounds on 10/11-14/57 and the song was released on 2/12/58-S, 11/57-A. All songs were recorded at Norman Petty’s Nor Va Jak Studios in Clovis, New Mexico with Buddy and Niki Sullivan on guitar, Joe Mauldin on bass and Jerry Allison on drums. Mon. 6/24/57 A MAN FROM TEXAS (M. Russell/Norman Petty/S. Dougherty) Buddy plays guitar on a recording by Jim Robinson (vocal). Also playing are George Atwood on bass, UNK on drums, Vi Petty on piano and the Picks on backing vocals. Sun.6/30/57 "THREE JINGLES" (Buddy Holly/Jerry Allison) The Crickets record three jingles in Clovis, New Mexico. They are to the tune of "That’ll Be The Day". Two of them are individual "Thank You" records for Bob Thiele and Murray Deutch for helping release "That’ll Be The Day". The "Bob Thiele" one can be heard in the film "The Real Buddy Holly Story". Both were bootlegged and released in 6/95-A. The third jingle has a spoken part and was made for Bill Randle of WERE Radio in Cleveland, Ohio to promote the Crickets’ upcoming tour. It has not been released. 7/1,2,3/57 PEGGY SUE (Buddy Holly/Jerry "J.I." Allison/Norman Petty) Originally titled "Cindy Lou"; the name was changed to help "J.I." pursue Peggy Sue Gerron, Jerry Allison's high school sweetheart and eventual wife. His drums were so loud that he was put in the hallway with a mike and a speaker so that he could play along. They did it in 2 takes, totaling 20 minutes. Niki Sullivan knelt at Buddy's side to switch his guitar pick-ups at the lead part so the lead would come across brighter and louder. Therefore he couldn't play rhythm as has been rehearsed. Released as a solo effort, this was Buddy's first success as such. The song was released on 9/20/57-S, 3/58-S, and 3/59-A. Take 1 was bootlegged in 6/95-A and released also. The Picks added background harmonies in 6/29/84. OH, BOY! (Sonny West/Bill Tilghman/Norman Petty) Originally titled "All My Love". Buddy clears his throat right after the guitar break at 1 minute, 23 seconds. The Picks (Bill Pickering, John Pickering and Bob Lapham) overdubbed their background harmonies on 7/13/57 or 8/19/57. The song was released on 10/27/57-S and 3/59-A. A version without the backing vocals was bootlegged in 6/95-A. I'M GONNA LOVE YOU TOO (Joe B. Mauldin/Niki Sullivan/Norman Petty) Petty's "echo chamber" was little more than a "silo" like building connected to the studio into which he had a speaker and a mike. On this recording day, a real cricket got into the "chamber" and can be heard as the recording fades out at the end. The song was released on 2/5/58-S, 3/59-A, and 6/1/64-S. LISTEN TO ME (Charles Hardin/Noman Petty) You can hear that famous cricket again at 1 minute, 15 seconds into the song. Buddy double tracks his vocal and guitar. The song was released on 2/5/58-S, 3/58-S. All the songs were recorded at Norman Petty's Nor Va Jak Studio in Clovis, New Mexico with Buddy and Niki on guitars, Joe B. Mauldin on bass and Jerry "J.I." Allison on drums. Fri.7/12/57 or 7/20/57 SEND ME SOME LOVIN' (John Marascalco/Lloyd Price) The Picks added background harmonies on 10/11-13/57. Released in 11/57-A. Two takes. Take 1 was the official released version but the other take was released also IT'S TOO LATE (Chuck Willis) The Picks added background harmonies on 10/11-13/57.There were two takes, Take 1was the official releasedversion but the other take was also released. The Picks added background vocals on 10/11-13/57. released in 11/57-A. Both songs were recorded at Norman Petty's Nor Va Jak Studios in Clovis, New Mexico with Buddy on guitar, Joe Mauldin on bass and Jerry Allison on drums. Sun. 7/14/57 LOOK TO THE FUTURE (Norman Petty/Nikki Sullivan) HONEY HONEY (Gary Tollett) Buddy plays guitar on recordings by Gary Dale (Tollett). Also playing are Jerry Allison on drums, UNK on bass, Ramona Tollett and the Picks on backing vocals. Recorded at Petty’s studio. 7/UNK/57 BROKEN PROMISES (Ray Winkler/Ralph Newton) HUMBLE HEART (John Loftus) Buddy plays guitar on recordings by Sherry Davis (vocals). Also playing are Jack Vaughn on guitar, Jerry Allison on drums, UNK on bass, and the Picks on backing vocals. Recorded at Petty’s studio. Both songs were released in 1957. SUGARTIME (Charlie Phillips/Otis Echoles) (Two versions, only one was released and bootlegged in 6/95-A.) ONE FADED ROSE (Otis Echoles/Nina Baggett/Charlie Phillips) Buddy sings harmony. Buddy plays guitar on recording by Charlie Phillips (vocals). Also playing are Jack Vaughn on guitar, Jerry Allison on drums, UNK on bass, Vi Petty on piano, Norman Petty on organ, Jimmy Blakely on steel guitar, and the Roses on backing vocals. Recorded at Petty’s studio. Both songs were released in 1957. UNK/57 "KSYD PROMO" Buddy records a spoken promo for radio station KSYD in Wichita Falls, Texas. Released and also bootlegged in 6/95-A. 7/20 & 22/57 MOONDREAMS (Norman Petty) (Two versions) Buddy plays guitar on an instrumental recording by Norman Petty as The Norman Petty Trio. Norman played the organ. Also playing were Vi Petty on piano, Mike Mitchell on percussion and the Picks with backing vocals on one version. Two versions were recorded, only one was released in 1957. The other was bootlegged in 6/95-A. The song was recorded at Petty's studio in Clovis, New Mexico. Sun. 7/28/57 UNRECORDED: The Crickets leave Texas from the Amarillo, Texas airport for New York City with the following advice from Norman Petty: "Be at the Amarillo Air Terminal Sunday evening July 28th at least by 6:30 to check reservations and check baggage. Take enough cash along to pay for excess weight and meals between flights. Take about thirty or forty dollars cash...the rest in Travelers Checks. Be sure to take all available identification for each member of the group. Sign only engagement contracts and nothing more. Take extra sets of guitar strings drum sticks, heads, etc. Take out floater insurance for entire group with everyone's name on the contract. Be sure to pack records with clothes to take on trip. Take all available clean underwear...and other articles for use on trip. When you get to New York...take a cab directly to the Edison Hotel and check in there. We will see you about noon of that day. Get at least two dozen Dramamine tablets...and take one tablet at least fifteen minutes before departure. Make out trip insurance to your parents. Take at least twenty-five feet of extension cord. Take small shine kit for trip. Toilet articles of your choice. Get telephone credit card and carry with you. Take a small Bible with you and READ IT! Get Hotel Credit Cards or at least make application for them. Be sure to get and keep receipts for all money spent. Be sure to send money to Clovis for bank account..." UNK/57 "WACK PROMO" Buddy records a spoken promo for "The Dick Harlen Show" on New York radio station WACK. Sat. 9/28/57 MAYBE BABY (Charles Hardin "Buddy"/Norman Petty) A re-recording. Niki Sullivan plays the second lead. The song was released on 2/12/58-S, 11/57-A. YOU’VE GOT LOVE (Johnny "Peanuts" Wilson/Roy Orbison/Norman Petty) The song was released in 11/57-A. ROCK ME MY BABY (Susan Heather/Shorty Long) The song was released in 11/57-A. AN EMPTY CUP (AND A BROKEN DATE) (Roy OrbisonNorman Petty) The song was released in 11/57-A. All four of these songs were recorded in the Officers Lounge Club at the Tinker Air Force Base in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, as the Crickets were on tour. Buddy on lead guitar, Niki Sullivan on rhythm guitar, Joe Mauldin on bass, and Jerry Allison on drums. The Picks added vocal harmonies on 10/11-13/57. Tues.12/17/57 LITTLE BABY (Buddy Holly/C.W. Kendall, Jr./Norman Petty) C.W.Kendall, Jr. played piano. Released in 3/58-A. (YOU'RE SO SQUARE) BABY I DON'T CARE (Jerry Leiber/Mike Stoller) Released in 3/58-A, 9/61-S. The Picks added background vocals on 6/29/84. Jerry played a cardboard box. Both songs were recorded at Norman Petty’s studio in Clovis, New Mexico with Buddy on guitar, Joe Mauldin on bass, Jerry Allison on percussion, and C. W. Kendall, Jr. on piano. Released in 3/58-A. Thur.12/19/57 LOOK AT ME (Buddy Holly/Jerry "J.I." Allison/Norman Petty) Released in 3/58-A. Recorded at Petty's NorVaJak Studios in Clovis, New Mexico with Buddy on guitar, Joe Mauldin on bass, Jerry Allison on drums and Vi Petty on piano. 1958 Sat.1/25/58 RAVE ON (Sonny West/Bill Tilghman/Norman Petty) Recorded at about 8pm, in just 3 takes. Released in 4/20/58-S and 3/58-A. Recorded at Bell Sound Studios in New York City with the JiveTunes as the backing vocal group, Buddy, Donald Amone and Al Caiola on guitar, Jerry Allison on drums and Joe B. Mauldin on bass. Bob Thiele plays piano. Sa-S.1/25-26/58 THAT'S MY DESIRE (Helmey Kresa/Carroll Loveday) This song was started on the 25th but finished at 2am on the 26th. After 2 false starts, it was recorded in 2 takes. Released in 1966-A and 2/81-A. Recorded at Bell Sound Studios in New York City with the JiveTunes as the backup group. Another source gives the Crickets as the backing group and Norman Petty on piano. Takes 1 (false start), 2 (incomplete), and 3 were released and also bootlegged in 6/95-A. Norman Petty overdubbed the Fireballs on 2/3/66. Sun.1/26/58 OH, BOY! (Sonny West/Bill Tilghman/Norman Petty) The Crickets appear on the Ed Sullivan Show in New York City to sing their song. Ed interviews Buddy after they perform. A film clip exists and it is shown in the film, "The Real Buddy Holly Story". Bootlegged in 6/95-A. Released. Mon. 1/27/58 "BOARDING THE PLANE" A color home movie is shot by Norman Petty of Buddy and the Crickets walking from the terminal and boarding a Pan American Airlines plane for Hawaii. The film shows the boys arriving at Hawaii International, posing from their hotel balcony, and swimming in the pool. It still exists and can be seen in the film, "The Real Buddy Holly Story". Released. Wed. 2/4/58 "RADIO BROADCAST" Buddy does 90 minutes on Melbourne, Australia radio station 3KZ. He chats and spins records on the "Platter Parade" show. It's unknown if a tape of the show exists. 2/5/58 "COLGATE PALMOLIVE RADIO SHOW" Members of the tour record a "live" concert for rebroadcast on 3AW radio in Melbourne, Australia. Tour members are Buddy, Jerry Lee Lewis, Paul Anka, Jodie Sands and Johnny O’Keefe. It was broadcast on 2/27 and 2/24/58. It is unknown if a copy of the tape exists. Sun. 2/9/58 "RADIO PLUGS" While in Hawaii on the way home, Buddy visits with several DJs on the air plugging his records. It's unknown if any were taped and, if so, if any tapes exist. Wed.2/12/58 WELL ALL RIGHT (AKA "Well ... All Right") (Buddy Holly/Jerry "J.I." Allison/Joe B. Mauldin/Norman Petty) Recorded at Petty’s Nor Va Jak Studios in Clovis, New Mexico. It was released on 11/5/58-S,3/59-A. Buddy plays acoustic guitar, Joe Mauldin on bass and Jerry Allison on the bell of a cymbal. Joe B. says that the title for the song came from Little Richard. While performing together at the Paramount Theater in New York City, Little Richard used to say that expression a lot. The Picks added background harmonies on 2/28/84. Thurs. 2/13/58 TAKE YOUR TIME (Buddy Holly/Norman Petty) Norman Petty plays the organ and Jerry Allison plays a cardboard box. The song was released on 4/20/58-S and 3/58-A. Take 4 was released. Takes 1 (incomplete), 2 (incomplete), and 3 were released and also bootlegged in 6/95-A. FOOL'S PARADISE (Sonny Le Glaire/Norman Petty/Horace Linsley) Vi Petty on piano. It was released on 5/27/58-S, 1/65-A. Takes 1, 2, and 3 were bootlegged in 6/95-A and also released. All were recorded at Petty's Nor Va Jak Studios in Clovis, New Mexico. The background singers were the Roses (Ray Rush and David Bigham) instead of the Picks. Fri. 2/14/58 THINK IT OVER (Buddy Holly/Jerry "J.I." Allison/Norman Petty) Vi Petty plays the piano solo. It was released on 5/27/58-S. Recorded at Petty’s Nor Va Jak Studios in Clovis, New Mexico with Buddy on guitar, Joe Mauldin on bass and Jerry Allison on drums. The background singers were the Roses (Ray Rush and David Bigham) instead of the Picks and they overdubbed on 2/19/58. Studio talk with Buddy instructing Jerry on what to play at a certain point are heard in the film, "The Real Buddy Holly Story". Takes 1 (false start), 2 (false start), 3, 4, and 5 were bootlegged in 6/95-A and released. Wed. 2/19/58 REAL WILD CHILD (Wild One) (Johnny O’Keefe/Johnny Greenan/Dave Owens) Released on 9/26/58-S, 2/81-A. OH, YOU BEAUTIFUL DOLL (A.S. Brown/N.D. Ayer) Released on 9/26/58-S, 2/81-A. Buddy plays guitar on recordings for Jerry Allison's solo singing attempt under his middle name of "Ivan". The songs were produced by Buddy Holly and were recorded at Petty's Nor Va Jak Studios in Clovis, New Mexico. Two takes of "Real Wild Child" and 3 takes of "Oh You Beautiful Doll" were bootlegged in 6/95-A and released. Fri. 2/21/58 INTERVIEW : Buddy is interviewed backstage by Bob Chesney at the Fort Hesterley Armory in Tampa, Florida. Released. DROWN IN MY OWN TEARS (Henry Glover)(Fragment only) HALLELUJAH I LOVE HER SO (Ray Charles) During the interview session backstage, Buddy and Jerry Lee Lewis play and sing these two songs. A poor quality copy exists. Another source gives the date as 2/24/58. Unreleased except for a fragment of "Drown In My Own Tears".. EVERYDAY (Charles Hardin/Norman Petty) (Fragment only) THAT’LL BE THE DAY (Buddy Holly/Jerry Allison/Norman Petty) (Fragment only) Bob Chesney records part of the Crickets’ performance from backstage. Unreleased. Sun.5/25/58 LONESOME TEARS (Buddy Holly) Released on 9/12/58-S, 1/65-A. IT'S SO EASY (Buddy Holly/Norman Petty) Released on 9/12/58-S, 3/59-A. Both were recorded at Petty's Nor Va Jak Studios in Clovis, New Mexico with Buddy on guitar, Tommy Allsup on lead guitar, Joe Mauldin on bass and Jerry Allison on drums. The Roses overdubbed background vocals on 5/27/58 instead of the usual Picks. Wed.5/28/58 HEARTBEAT (Bob Montgomery/Norman Petty) Buddy on guitar, Tommy Allsup on lead guitar, George Atwood on bass and Jerry Allison on drums. The Picks added background harmonies in on 6/29/84. Released on 11/5/58-S, 3/59-A. Mon.6/2/58 LOVE'S MADE A FOOL OF YOU (Buddy Holly/Bob Montgomery) One of Buddy's old songs, this was recorded as a demo for the Everly Brothers. It was released in 5/64-A. Earl Sinks, lead singer for the Crickets after Buddy's death, recorded a slower, straight 4/4 version with the Crickets at Petty's Nor-Va-Jak Studios in Clovis, New Mexico. It sounded so much like Buddy that in 1972, it was mistakenly put on the album "Buddy Holly : A Rock & Roll Collection". The version was even bootlegged as "Buddy Holly" and the corrected as Earl Sinks and the Crickets on a bootleg released in 6/95-A. WISHING (Buddy Holly/Bob Montgomery) Another old song, this was redone as a demo for the Everly Brothers. Handclaps were overdubbed by UNK on 1/7/58. Buddy harmonized with himself on it. Rhythm guitar overdubbed by UNK on 1/7/64. It was released on 7/29/63-S, 1/65-A. Both were recorded at Petty's Nor Va Jak Studios in Clovis, New Mexico. Buddy was himself on guitar, Tommy Allsup on lead guitar, George Atwood on bass and Glen "Bo" Clark on drums. 6/6-7/58 TAKE YOUR TIME (Buddy Holly/Norman Petty) A LITTLE WHILE AGO (Carolyn Hester) HURRY SANTA HURRY (Gordon Hester/Norman Petty) CHRISTMAS IN KILLARNEY (Traditional arr. By Carolyn Hester) Buddy plays guitar on recordings for Carolyn Hester (vocals). Also playing are George Atwood on bass and Jerry Allison on percussion. Unreleased songs. 6/UNK/58 IF I HAD KNOWN (Lloyd Call/Norman Petty) Released in 1958. Buddy plays guitar on a recording for Ken James (vocals). Also playing are George Atwood on bass and Jerry Allison on percussion LITTLE COWBOY (Lloyd Call/Norman Petty) Unreleased. Buddy plays guitar on the background track for this song. Then Ken James (AKA Homer Tankersley) dubbed a vocal over it and finally the Roses dubbed their own recording over it. Wed. 6/11/58 UNRECORDED: Buddy and Joe B. Mauldin appear on the Ted Randall Show on KPIX TV in San Francisco, California and were interviewed. The tape has not been released. Thurs.6/19/58 EARLY IN THE MORNING (Bobby Darin/Woody Harris) Recorded from 8 to 10pm, Buddy called this his "finest recording". Released on 7/5/58-S, 3/59-A. Still tied to his Atco Records contract, Bobby Darin approached Brunswick Records with this song. Brunswick decided to release it as performed by the "Ding Dongs". Atco discovered the deception and threatened a lawsuit. Brunswick turned over the masters but rushed Buddy into the studio to "cover" the record using the same musicians and background singers. Listen to the two versions. They are very similar. I think Buddy outsang Bobby too, which was no mean feat as Bobby was considered one of the best of all time. Later Atco released Bobby's version as peformed by the "Rinky Dinks". NOW WE'RE ONE (Bobby Darin) Take 5 was released. A fragmented take also exists and has been released. Released on 7/5/58-S. Both songs were recorded at the Pythian Temple studio in New York City for Coral Records. The musicians were the Dick Jacobs Orchestra consisting of Al Chernet and George Barnes on guitar, David "Panama" Francis and Philip Kraus on percussion, Sanford Bloch on bass, Sam Taylor on sax and Ernest Hayes on piano. Both songs featured female background singers for the first time in Buddy's career. They were the Helen Way Singers. Earlier today Buddy went to a jewelry store and purchased an engagement ring for Maria Elena Santiago for $550. Fri. 8/15/58 UNRECORDED: Buddy marries Maria Elena Santiago at the Holley home at 1606 39th Street in Lubbock, Texas. The Reverend Ben Johnson of the Tabernacle Baptist Church married them. Mon.9/1/58 "JINGLES" (Buddy Holly/Jerry Allison/Norman Petty-Charles Hardin/Norman Petty) Buddy cuts 2 jingles at Lubbock's radio station KLLL. One is to the tune of "Peggy Sue" and one to the tune of "Everyday". The "Everyday" jingle can be heard in the film, "The Real Buddy Holly Story". Released in 5/80-S and bootlegged in 6/95-A. Sun. 9/7/58 I SENT YOU ROSES (Jerry Engler) WHAT-A YOU GONNA DO? (Jerry Engler) Buddy plays guitar and chimes on recordings by Jerry Engler (vocals). Recorded at Petty’s Studio in Clovis, New Mexico. Both songs have been released in 1966. Wed.9/10/58 COME BACK BABY (Norman Petty/Fred Neil) Released in 5/64-A. REMINISCING ("King Curtis" Ousley) Released on 8/20/62-S and 2/63-A after Norman Petty had the Fireballs overdub instruments on 10/24/62. The Picks added vocal harmonies on 6/29/84. Both were recorded at Petty’s Nor Va Jak Studios in Clovis, New Mexico with Buddy on guitar, Joe Mauldin on bass, Jerry Allison on drums and King Curtis on tenor sax. JOLE BLON (Harry Choates/York) Waylon Jennings’ first solo singing attempt, it was produced by Buddy Holly in one take. WHEN SIN STOPS (Bob Venable) Waylon Jennings’ first solo singing attempt. Produced by Buddy Holly in 6 takes, 3 have not been released. Both songs were recorded at Petty’s Nor Va Jak Studios in Clovis, New Mexico at the same session. Buddy played guitar on both recordings. Both songs are bootlegged. The instrumental background and the complete version of "When Sin Stops" are bootlegged in 6/95-A. Two takes. Released in 1959-S, 5/64-A & 2/82/A. Tues. 9/23/58 ALAN FREED TV SHOW INTERVIEW : Buddy goes to WNEW-TV Studios in New York to do Alan’s show. The tape was broadcast on 10/2/58 and exists today. It has been released. UNK/58 STAY CLOSE TO ME (Buddy Holly) According to Maria Elena, Buddy recorded a demo of this song in their apartment in Greenwich Village, New York City. She said it was her favorite of all the songs he demoed at home. The tape has been lost if it was recorded. UNK/58 "BUDDY AND ELENA" Buddy records himself and Maria singing together in their Greenwich Village, New York City apartment. Buddy attempts to sing "Maria Elena" (an actual song) in Spanish. If the tapes were made, as Maria says they were, they are lost and have not surfaced. Tues.9/30/58 STAY CLOSE TO ME (Buddy Holly) Released in 2/81-A. There were 7 false starts and 4 takes of this song. Take 4 has been released. A false start and Take 4 were bootlegged in 6/95-A. DON'T CHA KNOW (Phil Everly) There were 3 false starts and 3 takes. One of the takes was released in 1959-S,2/81-A. Others were bootlegged in 6/95-A. Buddy's protege, Lou Giordano's first solo singing attempt, produced by Buddy Holly. Buddy also played guitar on the recordings. Buddy and Phil Everly sang background vocals on "Don't Cha Know". Both songs were recorded at the Beltone Studios in New York City. Thurs. 10/2/58 IT'S SO EASY (Buddy Holly/Norman Petty) Buddy appears on the Alan Freed TV show on WNEW-TV in New York City. He lip-synchs this song and then is interviewed. During the interview, they discuss flying. Interview was released in 2/81-A. Bootlegged in 6/95-A. Fri. 10/3/58 UNRECORDED: The Crickets start the 19 date "The Biggest Show of Stars for 1958 - Autumn Edition" tour at the Auditorium in Worcester, Massachusetts. Tues.10/21/58 IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE (Paul Anka) Recorded in 1 take at 8pm. According to Dick Jacobs, Buddy rushed in at 5pm (with the session planned for 8pm) and said "Paul Anka just wrote this great song and we have to record it!" Dick had to get arrangements for the orchestra ready in less than 3 hours. Released on 1/5/59-S, 3/59-A. TRUE LOVE WAYS (Buddy Holly/Norman Petty) Some people call this Buddy’s finest recording. It was released in 3/59-A, 6/29/60-S. The Picks added background vocals on 6/28/84. RAINING IN MY HEART (Boudeleux and Felice Bryant) Originally written for the Everly Brothers, Buddy called it the "best record I’ve ever made." Released on 1/5/59-S, 3/59-A. Bootlegged in 6/95-A. MOONDREAMS (Norman Petty) Released in 3/60-A. Bootlegged in 6/95-A. This is the order in which the songs were recorded. All the songs were recorded at the Pythian Temple studio in New York City with the Dick Jacobs Orchestra. These were Buddy’s first and only stereo recordings, although no one knew that they could be in stereo until the masters were found ten years later. They were recorded on a three-track recorder, which enabled a stereo mix. When they were finally made into stereo, the master of "Raining In My Heart" could not be found. Musicians were: Violinists Sylvan Shulman, Leo Kruczek, Leonard Posner, Irving Spice, Ray Free, Herbert Bourne, Julius Held, and Paul Winter; Viola players David Schwartz and Howard Kay; Cellists Maurice Brown and Maurice Bialin; Harpist Doris Johnson; Guitarist Al Caiola; Bassist Sanford Bloch; Pianist Ernest Hayes; Drummer Clifford Leeman; and Tenor Sax player Abraham "Boomie" Richman. Maria Elena attended the sessions and told Buddy that "True Love Ways" was her favorite. Fri. 10/24/58 UNRECORDED: The tour ends at the Mosque in Richmond, Virginia. Sat. 10/25/58 IT'S SO EASY (Buddy Holly/Norman Petty) Buddy alone appears on "The Dick Clark Saturday Night Beechnut Show" at WFIL-TV Studios, Philadelphia, Pennsylvannia. He lip-synchs the song. It's unknown if a kinescope exists. Unreleased. Tues.10/28/58 IT'S SO EASY (Buddy Holly/Norman Petty) HEARTBEAT (Bob Montgomery/Norman Petty) Buddy and the Crickets appear on the "American Bandstand" show and lip-synch these songs. It is their last TV appearance. Buddy and Jerry are interviewed by Dick Clark about the formation of the Crickets. A kinescope of the show exists. Unreleased. The interview is released in 2/81-A. "It's So Easy" is bootlegged. Wed. 12/3/58 THAT'S WHAT THEY SAY (Buddy Holly) Three takes/versions. Two have been released. One was released in 3/60-A and the other was bootlegged in 6/95-A. WHAT TO DO (Buddy Holly) Released on 3/15/65-S, 3/60-A. Bootlegged in 6/95-A. Buddy tapes demos of songs he had written on an Ampex reel-to-reel tape recorder in his Greenwich Village, New York City apartment at 11 Fifth Avenue. He got the recorder from Norman Petty after Norman had upgraded his studio equipment in Clovis, New Mexico. Buddy played his new Gibson acoustic guitar. On 1/19/60 Jack Hansen overdubbed instruments using studio musicians on Buddy's two demos. On 10/11/63 Norman Petty used the Fireballs to do the same at his Clovis, New Mexico studio. The Picks added background vocals on 6/28/84. Both songs are bootlegged in 6/95-A. Fri. 12/5/58 PEGGY SUE GOT MARRIED (Buddy Holly) Buddy wrote this following a suggestion from his father to do a follow-up or sequel to "Peggy Sue". He recorded this demo in his Greenwich Village, New York City apartment on his Ampex reel-to-reel tape recorder. On 6/30/59, Jack Hansen used the Dick Jacobs orchestra and the Ray Charles Singers to overdub instruments and background vocals onto it. They used Coral Records Studio A, New York City. On 10/11/63 Norman Petty had the Fireballs overdub instruments onto the demo. Released on 7/20/59-S, 3/60-A. Bootlegged in 6/95-A. In 1995, the Hollies removed the instruments, played their own and overdubbed their own vocals onto Buddy’s for a tribute album. Mon. 12/8/58 THAT MAKES IT TOUGH (Buddy Holly) Buddy recorded this demo in his Greenwich Village, New York City apartment on his Ampex reel-to-reel tape recorder. On 1/19/60 Jack Hansen overdubbed instruments using studio musicians on Buddy’s demo. On 10/11/63 Norman Petty used the Fireballs to do the same at his Clovis, New Mexico studio. Released on 6/29/60-S, 3/60-A. Bootlegged in 6/95-A. This was called Buddy’s last recording when it was played at the end of the film, "The Real Buddy Holly Story". Sun. 12/14/58 CRYING, WAITING, HOPING (Buddy Holly) Buddy recorded this demo in his Greenwich Village, New York City apartment on his Ampex reel-to-reel tape recorder. On 6/30/59, Jack Hansen used the Dick Jacobs orchestra and the Ray Charles Singers to overdub instruments and background vocals onto it. They used Coral Records Studio A, New York City. On 10/11/63 Norman Petty used the Fireballs to do the same at his Clovis, New Mexico studio. Released on 7/20/59-S, 3/60-A. Bootlegged in 6/95-A. Wed.12/17/58 LEARNING THE GAME (Buddy Holly) Buddy recorded this demo in his Greenwich Village, New York City apartment on his Ampex reel-to-reel tape recorder. On 1/19/60 Jack Hansen overdubbed instruments using studio musicians on Buddy's demo. On 10/11/63 Norman Petty used the Fireballs to do the same at his Clovis, New Mexico studio. Released on 6/30/59-S, 3/60-A. Bootlegged in 6/95-A. 12/58 I KNOW I'LL HAVE THE BLUES AGAIN (UNK) This song was listed as an "Apartment Tapes" song in one source. I can find no confirmation of it elsewhere. Sometimes bootleggers didn't know the real names of songs and put down what they thought was the actual title. This could have been the case here. I list it with a big question mark. It was bootlegged on the album "Apartment Demos". An untitled acoustic instrumental is bootlegged on "The Famous Buddy Holly Apartment Tapes" and this could be the same song. Thurs.12/25/58 "CHRISTMAS AT HOME" A home movie is shot of Buddy enjoying Christmas at his folk's home in Lubbock, Texas. He is seen sitting on a sofa watching as kids open their presents. Sat. 12/27/58 YOU'RE THE ONE (Buddy Holly/Waylon Jennings/Ray "Slim" Corbin) While home for Christmas, Buddy visits Lubbock radio station KLLL. He is challenged to write a song in 30 minutes. This is the result. A quick "demo" is made at the studio with Buddy on guitar and Waylon and Ray, who were DJs there, adding "percussion" in the background. One claps his hands in the 1-2, 1 beat and the other plays "drums" on his knees, (ala Jerry Allison in "Everyday") with one knee serving as the ride cymbal. They are given co-writing status because of their "contributions" to the song. In late 1968, Norman Petty overdubbed his new analogue synthesizer with a string effect using other studio musicians on Buddy's demo. Released on 3/17/69-S, 5/65-A. The undubbed version was bootlegged in 6/95-A. UNK/58 MORE AND MORE (UNK) Buddy and Waylon Jennings record another demo. Waylon sings and plays guitar and Buddy plays guitar only. The recording has not been released. Sat. 12/27/58 UNRECORDED: Buddy does a live remote at the Morris Fruit & Vegetable Store in Lubbock for radio station KLLL of Lubbock, Texas. 1959 January 1-22, 1959 The Brevoort Apartment 4 H, New York City, NY Between these dates, Buddy accompanying himself on guitar making demo recordings of "Wait 'Til The Sun Shines Nellie" (Andrew Sterling/Harry Von Tilzer), Slippin' And Sliding" (Richard Penniman/Edwin J. Bocage/Albert Collins/Floyd Smith), "Dearest" (Ellas McDaniel/Prentice Polk/Mickey Baker), "Love Is Strange" (Ethel Smith/Mickey Baker/Robinson), "Smokey Joe's Cafe" (Jerry Leiber/Mike Stoller), "Drown In My Own Tears" (Henry Glover) & "Leave My Woman Alone" (Ray Charles). Norman Petty later recorded overdubs to the recordings.